Oops!
by SuperPaige
Summary: It has been eight years since Vegeta and Bulma have been married! Bulma is excited, but she finds that her husband isn't...matter of fact, he forgot it. Which, of course, enrages Bulma.


**Oops**

**Summary- It has been eight years since Bulma and Vegeta tied the knot. Bulma is excited to see what Vegeta has in plan for their anniversary. However, there's a big problem. Vegeta had forgotten what day it is… One-Shot**

**Rated T- For language.**

_**~Life is like a penis, sometimes it gets hard for no reason.~**_

_**

* * *

**_

He was awoken by soft lips being pressed against his cheek. With a turn of his head, he saw Bulma staring at him, eyes bright and a blinding smile adorning her lips. "What?"

"I'm excited about tomorrow, that's all." She sighed contently and rested her head on his chest. "Eight whole years."

_What the hell is she talking about? Eight years of what?_ "Did you have a vivid dream or something?" He asked as he ran a hand through her tangles. He stole a glance at the alarm clock on the side table and saw that it was three thirty in the morning.

She glanced up at him. "Er, no…"

"Than what on Earth are you talking about?"

It was silent for a moment, and when he saw Bulma's eyes narrow, he knew he had forgotten something important. Again. "Do you know what's tomorrow, Vegeta?" She was already sitting up, arms folded over her bare breasts.

"Your birthday?" Vegeta guessed and received a slap across the face as a reply.

"I can't believe you!" She yelled and hopped out of the bed. "This is the second year in a row you forgot!" She threw on a robe and ran out of the door in a blur of blue hair and anger.

_Shit. I forgot our anniversary again._

_

* * *

_

Sunlight poured into the room, shining in the prince's eyes. He was still in bed, though he hadn't gone to sleep since the incident. In his mind, he kept replaying the argument over and over, chastising himself all the while. _My tutors always said I had an impeccable memory. What the hell happened? Did I get hit in the head too many times?_

The bedroom door creaked open, causing him to sit up, hoping it was his wife. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, it was just his son. "What did I say about knocking first?" He growled.

"Mom told me to tell you that you're a selfish no-good son of a bitch," Trunks said. "She also said she's not talking to you for the rest of her life."

_What a relief. Must be MY birthday._ "Tell your mother to grow a pair and come tell me herself." _That should piss her off enough for her to come storming up here, so I can properly talk to the damned wench._

Trunks sighed. "Alright. But I'm not doing this all day!" He warned and ran out the door. Vegeta had hoped his son would go downstairs and tell her, but instead he heard Trunks bellow out, "MOM! DAD SAYS TO GROW A PAIR AND TELL HIM YOURSELF!"

Momentarily silence, than he heard loud footsteps stomping up the steps. She appeared at the doorway like a phantom, eyes red with anger. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"You heard correctly."

Bulma lunged at him, but he easily caught her and rolled around so she was pinned underneath him. "Let me go, you bastard!"

"Absolutely not. Not until you calm down and act like an adult and not a child."

A kick made contact with his groin, and all the breath was knocked out of him. He groaned and rolled over on his back, hands between his legs. "D-Damn you," he grunted through tears and gasps of pain.

"Poor wittle prince, brought down by a wittle kick!" She taunted and laughed.

_Goddamn that blasted woman!_ Vegeta struggled to sit up, and panted in pain. "That was a dirty move."

"All is fair in love and war," she replied with a sniff.

"You're right." Vegeta brought up his hand and whirled it towards Bulma's face. She flinched, but realized her hadn't hit her. He had frozen his hand a centimeter from her cheek. "You're goddamned lucky, woman. If you were anyone else, I would have hit you."

"And why am I any different?"

Vegeta sighed. "Don't make me say it again."

"Why? Is it hard to say how much you love me? Well, I guess that shows how much you care about me! Can't even remember our anniversary!"

"Would you let that go of that, already? Can't a man make a mistake once in a while?"

"Once in a while? You forget EVERYTHING! My birthday, our children's birthdays. I wouldn't be surprised if you woke up one day and forgot your own NAME!" She complained loudly, throwing her hands up in the air with disdain.

The prince rolled his eyes. "You are over exaggerating."

"No, YOU'RE UNDER EXAGGERATING!" Once more, she ran from the room, slamming the door forcibly behind her.

Vegeta rubbed his forehead and groaned. _She's damned lucky. If she were anyone else…_

The rest of the day crept by slowly, minutes stretching into hours. Bulma spent a majority of it crying and throwing things, while Vegeta stayed in solitaire, cooped up in the Gravity Room.

_He is so selfish! He only thinks of himself and nobody else! _She let out an annoyed cry and threw a vase across the living room. _Just once, I want to know what it's like to have a NORMAL husband!_ Crash! Another decoration smashed against the wall.

Vegeta listened to the crashes and bangs with disdain and grief. _I really upset her this time._ He wasn't training, but rather just sitting on the floor, back against the metal wall. His elbows rested on his knees, hands limply hanging between them._ She deserves better than me. Hell, everyone deserves better than me._ He wearily ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Okay. I have to do something," he mumbled to himself. "But what?"

* * *

Bulma dragged herself up the stairs, eyes sore from too much crying. She hadn't seen eye nor tail of that man since she had fought with him, and she was getting worried. _Maybe this was the final straw…I always worried that some day he'd get sick of me and just leave. What if he did? Can I manage without him?_ She opened the bedroom door to find an oven at the foot of her bed. For a minute, she just stared at it, mouth slightly hung open. "What the…?"

"Happy Anniversary," Vegeta said as he walked in. "Can you stop crying now?"

She looked up at her husband. "You got me an oven for our anniversary?"

"Yeah, so? I thought women liked ovens."

"Well, I guess some do…" She smiled. "It's nice, though."

Vegeta smirked and dug into his jean pockets. "Something told me the oven wouldn't be satisfactory, so I bought something else." The heiress' eyes widened and filled with tears as the prince went down on one knee. He opened a small black box to expose a silver ring with a small diamond. "Woman, I know from your shows that this is a proper way to tell you…that I love you."

"Vegeta," she sighed and hugged him tightly. "I love you, too." _Stupid jerk. Always making it too hard to be mad at him._

"I have a second part to your ring," he said into her kiss.

"I know, it's the oven, right?"

He smirked and laid her down on the bed, crawling on top. "I think you will enjoy this more than the oven."

_**~He he! I know I would like the second gift more! **_**:D ~**


End file.
